How It Should Have Ended!
by CaptainPixie
Summary: How It Should Have Ended at the end of Journeys End! Rose and the Doctor say good bye, but with a twist! this is not bata read Ok!


How It Should Have Ended!!

_This has been run threw a spell checker, so it's readable, so don't anyone start banging on about spelling and grammar alright!_

_This has MEAGER spoilers for Journeys End, you have been warned, anyways enjoy peep's!_

He leaned down to her ear and whispered the word's he had meant to say all thow's year's ago, when she had been standing their, tears running down her face, the wind whipping her hair about her, she had looked tyred and warn out and so heart broken it had nearly destroyed him.

He watched as she leaned back from him, the other him and blinked. Then she looked to him, her eyes wide and pleading begging him to confirm what the other Doctor had just told her and with a sad little nod she launched herself at him, pulled his face down to meet hers as she clutched at the lapel's of his jacket as if her very life depended on it, her lip's melding with his and he stood their letting her kiss him, their first, their last. His fist's bunched up by his side's, he didn't move he couldn't and when she pulled back the hurt was clear on her face.

"Doctor.." she whispered her eye's wide and searching, the doubt was clearly written on her face now, as she looked at him, he sagged under her gaze.

"I can't spend the rest of my life with you, but he can" he said indicating his other self and Rose turned to see the man stood beside her, she could see all the love that her Doctor had for her, but unlike her Doctor, he showed it, in the way he gazed down at her, in the way he reached for her hand then, in the thumb that caressed the back of her hand, he bought it up then to his lip's and placed a tender kiss upon it.

Rose looked back at her Doctor, standing their, in his brown pin striped suit, his hand's bunched into fist's once more beside him, the wind pushing his hair around his head.

"but I made you a promise, I said I would never leave you" she half sobbed and he smiled at her, His Rose, always thinking of others before herself, always putting others happiness before her own, even now when she could have the man she loved, could have him, she didn't wont to leave him alone he smiled a sad wishful smile at her then.

"and you wont, he is me in every way...well theirs a bit of Donna in their too I'm afraid, but still" he finished with a laugh as she smiled at him.

"Oi! I herd that" a voice shouted from behind, the Doctor's and Rose laughed at that.

The Doctor sighed and shock his head after a moment.

"But he isn't You" Rose told him.

"He's the only part of me that I can give you Rose the part that..." he swallowed, he couldn't bring himself to say it, Rose sniffed and nodded.

"Good Bye..Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth" he said with a grin, she smiled as he moved away from her then.

"I'll always love you" she whispered, the Doctor nodded, tear's threatening to fall now as he walked away, Donna gave him a comforting smile as they entered the Tardis.

Rose watched him go for a second time and sighed, she looked beside her and smiled at the Doctor, who now hand his hand firmly in hers and she could clearly see his love for her, she would come to love him she hoped as much as she loved the Original, but that would come with time and that was alright because they had all the time in the world.

The Tardis began to fade and both turned away to walk to Jackie, when they herd the sound of a door opening, they both turned and this time it was the Doctor who approached himself.

"I forgot...this is for you" he said handing him something, the Doctor took it with a frown as he watched himself got back inside the Tardis, he paused at the door before he left and grinned at him.

"wotch that camilian circet, it blow's at the slight'est knock" and with that the Tardis was gone, disapearing never to be seen again.

Rose approached her Doctor, laying a hand on his shoulder as he stood their clutching the gift he'd been given, she frowned up at him as she saw the tear running down his face.

"what did he give you Doctor?" she asked, he looked down at his clenched fist and opened it.

"It's Tardis coral, he gave me a piece of the Tardis, so that I could grow my own" He beamed at Rose as she grinned at him, he placed the coral in his pocket and looked down at Rose.

"Rose Tyler, I love You" and then she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. He spun her around twice before putting her down, but not letting her go.

"I know" she told him, and then she kissed him.

Maybe it wouldn't take as long as she thought to love this new Doctor, he was, after all, The Doctor.!

¬FiN¬

I just DON'T agree with the way she snogged the clone, she should have kissed the Original Doctor, if just once. and I was slightly sad that they changed the script, the Original Doctor was suppose to give the clone a peace of Tardis coral so that he could grow his own Tardis! COP OUT or what man!!


End file.
